


"Pruebas de que existe el eruri"

by epifaniax



Series: Si el destino nos quiere juntos, nos encontraremos de nuevo. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Medical Procedures, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Al día siguiente todos tenían un grupo de WhatsApp especialmente creado en honor a sus dos superiores el cual, llamaron “Pruebas de que existe el eruri”, cinco segundos después de creado el grupo Sasha le puso emojis de un corazón y una parejita de hombres besándose, quince minutos más tarde krista tenía la primera imagen del doctor Smith mirando al omega sin que este se diera cuenta, con un corazón envolviendolos, en la cafetería como imagen de contacto.Todo había terminado transformándose en una competencia, donde el que trajera la prueba más jugosa de esta improbable e increíble unión era el ganador del día.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Si el destino nos quiere juntos, nos encontraremos de nuevo. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	"Pruebas de que existe el eruri"

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas! Hace tiempo que venía planeando agregar capítulos con el punto de vista del 104 y como se habrán dado cuenta me encantan esos fics en que ellos se ponen como dementes por rumores.  
> Espero que lo disfruten <3

“Oí que la doctora Hange una vez lleno un cuarto de agua con el fin de hacer una piscina para el verano” comentó orgulloso Jean a lo que Reiner puso los ojos en blanco.

Todo había comenzado como un costumbre de compañerismo hacia los demás pasantes del grupo 104, la tradición era sencilla, todos los días a la hora del almuerzo se sentaron sobre una manta que traería Armin, colocándola sobre el césped bajo unos enormes árboles en el patio del hospital y hablarían sobre las cosas que aprendieron el día anterior durante la tarde-noche y hoy durante la mañana, de esos aprendizajes contarían todo, no importaba cuan asqueroso, tétrico o ridículo fuera, lo que aprendieran o vivieran como pasantes toda información adquirida sabían que sería útil en algún momento de su vida.

Sobre todo, los rumores.

Esos comentarios jugosos y vergonzosos que los mismos doctores y demás personal del hospital comentaban inocente entre los pasillos y las salas de espera.

“Pues yo oí que el doctor Ackerman le rompió la nariz al doctor Dok cuando este ni siquiera lo tocó”

Mikasa le lanza una mirada sucia a Reiner, Eren parece que va a soltar algún insulto.

“Pues yo oí que el doctor Ackerman odia totalmente al doctor Smith” todos miran a Connie como si fuera un estúpido.

Todo el mundo sabía que el doctor Ackerman apenas soportaba a su nuevo jefe, nunca intercambiaban más de cinco comentarios ni tampoco estaban juntos por más de diez minutos en un lugar. El alfa solía mirar al omega fríamente (con los demás no era así) mientras el omega lo miraba como si fuera la peor basura del mundo (tampoco eran tan fuera de lo común que el doctor Ackerman mirara a las personas con odio)

“Yo creo que se gustan” murmuró pensativa Sasha.

“Esta demente”

“Pobre Sasha, por estar tanto tiempo con la doctora Hange a perdido la razón” comenta jean frotando la cabeza de la beta.

“Es verdad que hay algo entre ellos dos”

“No vas a empezar tú también Armin”

“Pero es verdad, si les prestas atención el doctor Ackerman sí, tiene su carácter, pero no es tan nervioso como para evitar a alguien así porque sí, por lo que ¿por qué evita al doctor Smith? debe haber una razón…” comenta pensativo mientras los demás caen en un ambiente de contemplación.

“Creo que se ven muy lindos los dos” comentó encantada krista haciendo a todos pensar.

Pues es verdad, habría que ser un ciego como para no notarlo. El doctor Ackerman era muy bajito y delgado lo que lo hacía lucir aún más pequeño frente al doctor Smith. Curiosamente ambos tenían un comportamiento bastante opuesto, el alfa era muy sonriente y agradable con todos, el omega obviamente no.

¿Que acaso en las novelas no los opuestos se atraían?

“Estoy segura de que se gustan, si miran con más atención lo verán” soltó Sasha decidida, sin esperar que el resto de sus compañeros la mirara con decisión en sus ojos.

Al día siguiente todos, absolutamente todos se habían puesto atentos a las interacciones del alfa y del omega buscando esa chispa que Sasha afirmaba haber encontrado. Pasó un día y luego otro, observando sólo vagas interacciones y muchas miradas de muerte, hasta que todos ya daban por demente a su compañera. Era imposible que se gustaran, ni siquiera podían tolerar el mirarse el uno al otro.

O al menos eso parece hasta que Armin comentó decidido.

“Sí, se miran, pero solo cuando el otro no lo está haciendo”

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesito para que una nueva luz iluminara los ojos de todos los pasantes del 104.

Al día siguiente todos tenían un grupo de whatsapp especialmente creado en honor a sus dos superiores el cual llamaron “Pruebas de que existe el eruri”, cinco segundos después de creado el grupo Sasha le puso emojis de un corazón y una parejita de hombres besándose, quince minutos más tarde krista tenía la primera imagen del doctor Smith mirando al omega sin que este se diera cuenta en la cafetería como imagen de contacto.

Todo había terminado transformándose en una competencia, donde el que trajera la prueba más jugosa de esta improbable e increíble unión era el ganador del día.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¡El doctor Smith a puesto su mano en la espalda del doctor Ackerman!” exclamó Eren animado

“Pero eso era porque casi se cayó cuando la doctora Hange lo empujo cuando salió corriendo, exclamando algo sobre células y pruebas” Debatió Mikasa aburrida.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“El doctor Ackerman y el doctor Smith estaban encerrados en el ascensor” comentó Jean feliz de ser el nuevo portador de chismes eruri.

“Todos los vimos” respondió Mikasa junto a los demás en la sala de descanso.

Jean y Eren le lanza una mirada de "¿Cuál es tú problema?"

“Sí, pero ¿vieron cómo salieron?” preguntó Sasha divertida mientras krista se reía de vergüenza.

“¿Qué tiene de importante?”

Las chicas los miran como si fueran estúpidos.

“El cabello del doctor Smith estaba un poco despeinado, la bata del doctor Ackerman estaba totalmente arrugada, le faltaba un botón y su estetoscopio estaba roto como si se hubiera caído al suelo” informó Armin con la cara roja

“¿Y?” comentó Connie sin entender el mensaje oculto.

Ahora Connie recibió la mirada de "¿eres estúpido?"

Armin lo miro totalmente decidido a no mencionar su teoría en voz alta.

“Dios no volveré a tocar ese ascensor en mi vida” respondió avergonzado y algo asqueado Jean.

“No pudieron no sé…¿pelear?” preguntó Eren

“Levi tenía un chupón en el cuello” informó Mikasa sin inmutarse por las respuestas sorprendidas de sus compañeros

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“¡Ellos están solos en la sala de suministros!” Eren envío un mensaje lleno de signo de exclamación y emojis emocionados.

Ninguno de sus doctores les regaño o comento algo cuando todos desaparecieron o se apuraron lo más rápido posible en sus tareas para pararse como un grupo de ancianas metiches afuera de la puerta.

La sala de suministros era una habitación enorme ubicada en la planta mas baja del lugar con el fin de preservar de mejor manera los medicamentos e instrumentaria del hospital, tenía un excelente sistema de ventilación, pero una única puerta con una sola ventana de vidrio en su centro para mirar al interior. Ventana donde Sasha estaba asomada disimuladamente mientras los demás rodeaban el alrededor.

“No deberíamos estar aquí…” comenta Armin nervioso.

“Si quieres puedes irte, pero no te diremos nada después” advierte Jean.

“El doctor smith está mirando por el estante de atrás del doctor Levi, no, ¡aguarda!, se ha girado ahora está mirando al doctor Levi ¡y este no se a dado cuenta!” murmuró emocionada Sasha a la vez que comía una manzana, Connie y Krista abren la boca en una exclamación silenciosa. “esperen el doctor Smith se ha acercado más al doctor Levi, le está susurrando algo al oído…” Jean y Eren comienzan a discutir sobre qué estarán hablando, pero Sasha de repente da un respingo que los pone en alerta todos “el doctor Levi se ha dado vuelta, repito el doctor Levi se ha dado vuelta, se están mirando”

“Aguarda, pero aún está cerca de Smith" pregunta Jean con el ceño fruncido, Armin detrás de él lo regaña corrigiendo “doctor Smith”

“¡Sííí!” exclama emocionada Sasha “oh dios, oh dios, están muy cerca. ¡CREO que se van a besar!”

Sin poder resistirse todos se apiñan en la ventanilla viendo emocionados la escena.

El alfa está cerca, muy cerca del omega a quien tiene aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el estante evitando que escape gracias a sus brazos apoyado a cada lado del doctor Levi. Ambos se observan con atención, el doctor Smith inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo y el doctor Levi hacia arriba simplemente observándose, haciendo el corazón de todos latir emocionados, casi desesperados por pedir que se besen y acaben con esta miseria.

“¡Joder, bésense de una vez!” exclama Eren

Rápido todos le cubren la boca, mirando en pánico hacia el interior de la habitación.

Si el doctor Ackerman los descubre todos están muertos.

Hasta que de repente el doctor smith se está inclinando, y todos también lo hacen, tienen a sasha totalmente presionada contra la puerta, ¡pero lo vale!, todos lo saben, Connie apenas ve algo, teniendo que colocarse de puntillas, y Eren y Jean están más juntos de lo que nunca han estado ni estarán en su vida, pero lo vale totalmente. El alfa se acerca, sus ojos cambian calentándose de una manera que nadie imaginaba que podía ocurrir, los ojos del omega se entrecierran levemente y todos se estremecen involuntariamente, esta es una escena tan íntima, tan erótica pero no pueden apartar la mirada de cómo se va cerrando la distancia, la manera en que el doctor Smith mira los labios de su compañero, hambriento, hace que todos tengan cosquillas en el vientre y se les corte la respiración.

“Santo cielo no puedo con esta presión” susurra krista siendo rápidamente callada por los demás.

Casi están allí, casi se tocan los labios, todos se pegan aún más a la puerta, Sasha lanza un quejido silencioso, Connie trata de mover su pie el que está siendo pisado por al menos tres personas más, Jean finalmente se da cuenta de lo cerca que esta Eren y trata de alejarse avergonzado e indignado apoyándose sin querer en la manija que abre la puerta y hace caer a todos en un mar de extremidades y quejidos contra el suelo al interior de la sala de almacenamiento.

“Oh-oh” suelta nerviosa krista de su posición superior en la torre de cuerpos.

Nerviosos todos levantan la mirada para encontrarse con unos fríos y asesinos ojos grises.

“Solo…vinimos a buscar comida para Sasha…” suelta Jean nervioso Sasha junto a él asiente como si vida dependiera de ello.

“¿Así?, pues de paso pueden buscar unas escobas para limpiar todo el maldito lugar” sentencia el doctor Ackerman con los brazos cruzados, el doctor Smith los mira con compasión y un pequeño sonrojo desde atrás.

No se arrepienten de nada.

Desde ese día el doctor Ackerman mira con mucha más atención asesina a cada uno de ellos cuando se los topa en los pasillos del hospital, retandolos a soltar algún comentario sobre sus aventuras con el doctor Smith.

“¡No se preocupe doctor Ackerman, guardare su secreto!” gritó Sasha desde el final del pasillo, cuando el omega paso junto a ellos con una mirada de muerte en sus ojos para volverse completamente sonrojado hacia ellos, fijando con sus ojos a Sasha mientras Jean corría por su vida arrastrando a Connie junto a él.

Si Sasha queria morirse no es problema de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue una historia corta ya que será un complemento para la historia principal quizás no sea la única que publique de este tipo sin embargo aun no tengo nada decidido.  
> Besos <3


End file.
